The present invention relates to a glass pane comprising a glazed element, at least one profiled joint portion, and at least one trim which has an elongate shape which extends along an edge of the glazed element and which has in cross-section a general shape having a base and at least one wing which extends from the base, the base being located, when the trim is installed on the glass pane, above an outer face of the profiled joint portion and the trim being fixed to the profiled joint portion without any intermediate fixing element.
The present invention also relates to a trim for such a glass pane and the corresponding production method for the glass pane.
In all of the present document, the term “trim” is intended to refer to an accessory of the glass pane, in particular an accessory having an elongate shape; it does not refer to a vehicle bodywork element. Such a trim is used to visually distinguish the edge of the glass pane, when viewed from the outer side; it often has a shiny metal appearance (“chromium-plated”) or a colored appearance.
It is known to use trims which are constituted by U-shaped profile-members which are fixed by means of clip-fitting to intermediate clips which are themselves attached to the profiled bead which is produced, for example, from flexible polymer and which is present at the periphery of the glass pane.
There is known from the prior art in this regard the French patent application N° FR 2 340 217. In this document, the intermediate clip is a clip.
It is further known, in particular from some variants set out in the European patent application N° EP 1 944 182, to fix a trim directly to a profiled bead, without any intermediate clip.
This document discloses that at least one retention element, in particular in the form of an arrow, may be introduced into a hole which is provided at the outer face of the joint portion, this hole being able to open at the inner face of the joint portion; however, this retention element is located, in the final position thereof, inside the joint portion: it does not extend completely through the joint portion and does not come into contact with the inner face of the joint portion.
This solution has the advantage of being able to be adopted when the available space between the periphery of the glass pane and the adjacent bodywork is small.
However, the fixing of the trim using this retention element is not sufficiently reliable: even if a plurality of retention elements are provided, the trim can be readily removed since it is sufficient to apply a movement in the same direction but in the opposite sense to the introduction movement of the retention elements into the holes.